


Drie Geesten

by AllTheWorldsACircle



Series: Scarlet Letter AUs [1]
Category: The Scarlet Letter - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3755377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheWorldsACircle/pseuds/AllTheWorldsACircle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every story needs a Hogwarts AU. Every. Story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drie Geesten

Hester followed behind the Hibbins girl as they emerged on the other side of the brick wall, used to magic but unused to this much. Her mother, too, had been a witch- a nurse at St. Mungo's. After her untimely death when Hester was only five, having contracted something from one of the patients that hadn't been caught until it was too late, Hester's muggle father could only try his best to explain the world of magic to their clearly magical young daughter. 

He had sent her onward with the Hibbins family, the only other witches and wizards anywhere near their little town, and not the best at hiding it. While fascinated with their antics, Hester was none too fond of the family, especially not the girl who was a year her senior. The family held onto some of the old traditions, including the idea of blood superiority. Hester's muggle father earned her the status of 'lesser' in their eyes, up to the point that she was not permitted to know the girl's name, only to refer to her as 'Mistress'. 

Not that she did, but that was its own affair.

As soon as she made it to the platform, Hester lost herself in a crowd of students, hoping the soon-to-be Slytherin second year would just forget about her in lieu of searching out her friends. She had to have some, right? Well, that wasn't Hester's concern at present. She had to-

"Excuse me? Do you know what's going on here? I'm dreadfully sorry, it's just," she turned to see another boy, about her age but nowhere near her strength. He looked as though he might only see the sun once a week and spent all his time hunched over a desk. The structure of his skeleton appeared finer- perhaps of noble stock. Looking him up and down, she shrugged, "New as well?"

"Erm, yes," he bit his lip, "to the whole idea of magic, too. Can you help me? I'm not sure I know what's going on."

"I've known about magic my whole life, but this is the first I've truly seen of it," she replied, "But I'll help you if I can. D'you have all your stuff?"

He gestured towards the trunk in one hand, and she raised an eyebrow at its battered condition. Seeing this, he frowned deeper, "It's a recently bought second hand. I... well, let's just say I had an unforseen drop in funding..."

Hester decided not to question it as she led him onto the train, helping him with the trunk despite its small size, as he was clearly too weak to lift the thing himself. 

"Thank you, by the way," he added once they were searching for an empty compartment, not wanting to interrupt strangers, "I'm Arthur."

"Hester," she responded, finding one and throwing the door open. They lifted their trunks onto the shelves above their heads and sat down. Arthur was visibly insecure, she decided, watching him run his hand through his hair for the hundredth time.

"So."

"Yeah..."

The awkward silence prevailed for a while, broken only by the shuffling of feet and twiddling of thumbs as both eleven year olds searched for something to say. 

Both jumped in surprise when the door opened again. A boy stood their, young as them, but with a sharp, pointed face that made both uneasy. He cast a look at both of them, as if sizing up an opponent, before he slid into the seat next to Hester and across from Arthur. He extended a hand to both, which they accepted hesitantly, "I'm Roger Chillingworth, pleased to make your acquaintance."

His voice was honeyed, but had a sinister undertone, reminiscent of the oft too true line, 'a servant of the enemy would look fairer and feel fouler'. 

They introduced themselves, although Roger seemed not to pay them much mind. 

"I'm sure you've heard of my family," he continued, ignoring their obvious bewilderment, "My father was the first wizard to successfully mix science and magic, having studied quantum theory and the works of the acclaimed muggle Stephen Hawking in depth. He became more powerful than any legendary wizard, yet never interfered in the great wizarding events. As his son, I shall, of course, continue his legacy of being the best," he sneered at the other two, "What about you? What do your parents do?"

Hester quickly told her story, seeing Arthur shrink back at that question, ending with, "And now my father is a manager in one of England's best-known muggle publishing companies."

"Fascinating," Roger said in a bored voice, seeming much more interested in Arthur's reluctance, "So? Don't think you're going to be forgotten, pretty boy."

"What?" the other seemed greatly alarmed at this unwanted nickname.

He snickered, "Where I come from that's what you call someone who asks his little sister to open the pickle jar for him. Like that kid who visited once, what was his name? Richard? Robert? No, no, Roderich! Him. Only, I think he'd beat you for strength. Now about your family."

Hester jumped in, "I don't think he-"

"No, it's okay," Arthur sighed, "Better someone knows. You see, my parents are both muggles. A-and they... they didn't take kindly to finding out. We've always been a religious family, see, and not only were they expecting me to become a clergyman, but they, well, they think magic is the devil's work. 

I made the mistake of showing them the letter, thinking, in my foolishness, that it was a magnificent opportunity- a gift. It took them all of one weekend to come to a decision. First, they took to me to an exorcist. It was... it was horrible to say the least.

Two days later, another letter came. And then another, and another. After the tenth one- 

I was at school, on a Friday. I usually walked home, so that was nothing new. But when I- when I got home, the locks were changed. I couldn't get in. I tried the window that was always loose, and found a way inside. Everything- everyone- was gone. Not a word. They just took everything and left. Even my things, which they most likely donated. All I had was my bag of school work, the clothes I was wearing, and no money to speak of. 

Thankfully the teachers at Hogwarts had some sort of fund set up for students without anything, or I would have been in the streets by now."

The other two students stared at him in shock. What kind of people would do that? 

Hester managed to steer the conversation in a more cheerful route and it continued for a good while.

About halfway through their trip, a lady selling a variety of candies came by and Hester and Roger both moved to buy something. Roger took a handful of things, while Hester had only intended to buy the one Cauldron Cake. Glancing over her shoulder at Arthur's scrawny figure, she decided it couldn't hurt to him one as well. The look of surprised gratitude she received was well worth it, at any rate.

By the time it had gotten dark, all three were much better acquainted, and in spite of their earlier misgivings, the beginnings of friendship between all of them seemed to grow. When the prefects came around to put up the curtains for them to change, they shared a nervousness and excitement.

"Which house do you think you'll be in?"

Hester shrugged, "My mother was a Hufflepuff, but I don't really care which I get."

Arthur hadn't even heard of the different ones. Roger grinned, "You'll both be Hufflepuffs, I expect. Kindness and friendship and loyalty and all that. My father was a Ravenclaw, so that's what I'm hoping for."

It was then that they felt the train slow to a halt and people beginning to move out. The night was a blur from there- getting into the boats (the three shared one with another boy they didn't know, someone by the name of ). As they sailed across the lake, a great castle rose out of the scenery, majestic as the tales claimed. They were herded inside and before they knew it, they were standing in the center of a hall, hundreds of eyes trained upon them, as they were called to try on a talking hat.

Roger was first, of their group. He strode forward confidently, sat down, and began a mental discussion.

_ Well, well, well. I've been waiting to get a look into your mind. And what a fascinating mind it is. Two of the four can be ruled out easily, but you are fighting your nature, are you not? _

_ "What? How?" _

_ The choice should be clear enough. You have intelligence, yes, but you have it only for the purpose of furthering yourself. You manipulate, and plan, and strategize. You would make perhaps the finest Slytherin the world has ever seen. _

_ "But my father-" _

_ Is not you. Do not think that copying him will make you great. You do want to be great, don't you? _

_ "Yes, altho-" _

_ Then it'll be as I say _

"SLYTHERIN" 

There was hearty clapping from the table in silver and green at the far end of the hall as Roger removed the hat and took his place among their ranks, deep in thought as the older students around him welcomed him.

A few more people they didn't know were sorted, and then it was 'Dimmsdale, Arthur's turn.

   _ I do not know you yet. _

_ "I-"   _

_ That is not necessarily a bad thing. You have a strange mind, filled with much grief and hardship. Yet through all this, a kind heart. You have a passion for your studies, no? _

_ "It's just that there are so many subjects, so much to learn, and in my condition I have no idea how long I'll be able to keep learning" _

_ Exactly. In that case _

"RAVENCLAW"

Having no prior opinions of the houses, Arthur accepted the blue and bronze colors with as much enthusiasm as he found within himself to give. He sent a smile at Hester, wishing her luck in getting a house with one of them, and perhaps selfishly wishing for her company to assuage his fears of being hated. After all, he had been informed that his house would be like his family while he was at Hogwarts. He couldn't help but worry that those words could be an omen.

It was a much longer time before Hester was finally called to try on the hat, even though a fair number of students were left to go after her.

_ Ah, yes. I remember your mother. Your mind is fairly different. You are generous, there is no doubt. Your generosity extends to those less fortunate and more deserving than yourself, primarily. And you seek to protect. Do you protest any of these analyses? _

_ "No?" _

_ Then the decision is made. _

" GRYFFINDOR"

Hester smiled apologetically at her friends as she joined the rowdiest of the tables, finding some of the more peaceful students to join. She looked over to find Arthur as the rest of the first years were sorted and smiled to see that his fears were unwarranted. He seemed to be plenty popular with the other students. 

Likewise, she noted that Roger appeared to have gained a small following of his own, and was talking intensely in a low tone to them, undoubtedly explaining one of his grand schemes like he had on the train. 

She turned back just as the Headmaster stood to give his introductory speech and felt a warmth spread over her. Now she could understand why anyone she asked always told her that Hogwarts was more a home than any town could ever be. 

They had seven unpredictable years ahead of them, and she couldn't wait to get started.


End file.
